dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ageless
I recently got the sword for the first time on the PS3 and the base damage only reads 15 as opposed to 16.5 on the wiki. Can anyone else confirm this? - gskurski :: I do! And Yusaris too, 15 instead of 16.50 --Kimerik (talk) 00:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Im only seeing 2 of the three plates i need to get this sword, can someone give a more detailed description please? Redspyke10 Thanks for the update ABCold helped me out alot. Redspyke10 Missing Effects Someone on the forums looking in the toolset (link here) has found that the 'weakens nearby darkspawn' and 'messy kills' effects are not actually implemented on the weapon in-game... should we mention this in the article?Noble House 19:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Recant: Didn't check the XLS files. Mictlantecuhtli 14:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Rune Slots? What's the deal with Ageless sometimes having Runeslots and sometimes not? Does it depend on Character level? If so does it determine that when you first enter the palace or when you trigger the dragon? :I wondered this as well. I've verified on the 360 version that if the sword is sold to the Soldier's Peak merchant he will resell it with two slots. That makes this a really powerful weapon. I'm modifying the page to show this.--Cynicalitalian 00:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've never been able to get this object to upgrade with rune slots, thus I am removing the mention of it doing so on the PC. Mictlantecuhtli 17:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing in the PC toolset suggests that this item can be upgraded with runes at all, the runes enabled line in variables is set to 0. Therefore I am changing the article to state that upgrading it in the PC version is impossible. Mictlantecuhtli 14:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe this was changed in a patch. In my first playthrough, Ageless definitely had 2 rune slots and the second time it didn't. This was on the steam PC version. 21:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous ::::I can confirm that selling to Levi Dryden, leaving the area and returning causes the 2 rune slots to appear on the steam PC version. Not sure how reliably, since I haven't tested multiple times or with other vendors. 21:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous :::::It may be possible with Warden's Keep DLC, I don't have it personally. If that's the case however Levi/Mikhael Dryden change the variables and material types of objects they are sold because it cannot have runes normally. The workaround makes it able to be found with runeslots, negating the need for the DLC entirely. Though this also means on that no item can be upgraded when sold to a common merchant, no matter how many times you sell it and leave the area and return so that bit needs to be removed from all articles also.Mictlantecuhtli 11:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I really think that we should note that there is no rune slot because to get the slots you need to use a trick (as described in the article). Writing 2 runes slots implies that they are already there when you get the sword and that is not true, so it is wrong. Don't you think ? Or at least we should note "2 rune slots possible". :::::::I think that's pretty self explanatory in the article. Mictlantecuhtli 11:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Agree but I'm not talking about the article, I am talking about the résumé on the right side which was made only to contain information not bugs or glitches that are found by players.Kheithan 14:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Sorry about that. I've just seen that you wrote 0 or 2. That's good for me. Thanks to you. Kheithan 14:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been able to get Ageless to gain 2 rune slots by the alternate save/load method i.e. removing all runes on weapons and equipping Ageless on the Warden, then saving and reloading on the PS3 without the Warden's Keep DLC installed. You have to exit however, completely to the main menu. 10 July 2010 I got the rune slots differently...I had Yusaris equipped with runes on Sten, and Faith's Edge with runes as well on Oghren, then I put Yusaris on the Warden and defeated the High Dragon at the Mountaintop and looted Meatasher War Axe and Grandmaster Flame Rune. Then, when I went back to the camp I went to reassign rune and notied Ageless (wich was in the inventory unequipped) had gained the slots. The second time I tried the exploit I accidentally sold Faith's Edge with all the runes and Ageless did not gain its slots. Then I started to think this could be somehow related to Faith's Edge and tried again doing all things as in the first tentative, and as a result, I didn't even have to ask Sandal for enchantment, as I checked Ageless in the inventory and it arleady had gaines its slots, with no rune removing.--Kimerik (talk) 00:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I got them by doing -ehm- nothing? When I got the sword I noticed it had no slots. I carried it arround for a while. Then some time later in camp I tried to give it to Sten and -voilà- it has 2 slots!? I'm quite sure, I didn't changed any equipped weapons or runes in that time. I loaded at least once but I didn't leave the game. --Ladguru (talk) 18:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I have not been able to reproduce the "Item Equip" method of equipping the sword on the Warden and using the Save/Load routine on the PC. I see that others have been successful on the PS3, so I'm not sure why the article says it has been reported to work reliably on the PC. Selling to a Dryden merchant works fine.Kastagir (talk) 05:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I also have tried (on the PS3 version) all of the applicable previously mentioned tricks to obtain the 2 rune slots and none of them worked. Also, I do NOT have The Warden's Keep DLC. DarkTopaz88 (talk) 08:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC)DarkTopaz88 I can confirm that on the PC, the 1.04 patch addresses this issue and Ageless is acquired with 2 rune slots. This was confirmed several times with no mods. I will make the appropriate edits to the main page.Kastagir (talk) 18:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) User Made Mod Ageless having 2 rune slots when dropped is included in the unofficial Unobtainable Item Bugfix. :I noticed that mod, it just gives general credit to the wiki. As far as I know, SoyJuice, Tierre and myself were the only people taking these items seriously (beyond begging on forums for answers on where to get them). Soy made the category for them and copied my initial workarounds for a few items I believe (changing refids, etc), I wrote the workarounds which are now the norm for any unobtainable item articles. Tierre also deserves credit on the mod page for help in tracking down the items initially. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC)